thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Erin Randall
Erin Randall is a character from The Crow: Salvation the second sequel to the original 1994 film. Erin is the younger sister of Lauren Randall. She is portrayed by Kirsten Dunst. The Crow: Salvation Erin and her father Nathan are in a car on the way to a state prison to witness the impending execution of Alex Corvis, the boyfriend of Erin’s sister Lauren, who had been convicted of killing her. Erin is somewhat uneasy with the protesting crowd and media surrounding their car and she asks her father why there are so many people, and he just tells her to hang on to him. Erin is shielded by her father after they step out of the car and they are bombarded with questions. Erin and Nathan watch as Alex is being strapped to the electric chair. Erin scoffs when Alex persists that he loved Lauren and he is innocent of her murder. Erin clings to Nathan as she watches Alex’s electrocution. When they leave, Erin heads to the car while Nathan stays behind to talk to a few bystanders. Later that night, Erin goes to visit Lauren’s grave. She is startled when a resurrected Alex emerges from behind the gravestone and starts to approach her. Not initially recognizing him, Erin tells Alex to keep away from her. Alex tries to explain to Erin that he was a friend of her sister and Erin rejects his explanation telling him that she knows Lauren‘s friends. Erin warns Alex by telling him that her father is nearby. Erin asks Alex if he is a friend of the man who murdered her sister telling Alex that he even sounds like him. Alex tells Erin that The man who she thinks killed her sister didn’t kill her sister and he tells her that he’ll prove it to her. Freaked out, Erin calls her father over. When Nathan arrives, Erin tries to explain what she just saw but Alex disappears. When Erin looks at the statue, she stares at it seriously and wipes blood away from the statue’s eye. That same night, Erin is watching the news report on the murder of Officer Philip Dutton, the person who found the murder weapon in Alex Corvis’ car. Erin is stunned when it’s reported that “Daisy” was carved in Dutton’s forehead. Daisy was a nickname that Lauren called Erin when they were kids. Nathan dismisses Erin’s concerns, but Erin tells him that “the man at the cemetery”, knew everything about Lauren and that he would prove it. While sitting in her room, Erin approaches her window when a crow lands on her windowsill. When she looks out the window she spots Alex. She greets him at the door, and still not recognizing him, questions him, asking him how he knew about her Daisy nickname. Alex tells her that he knew Lauren. Erin realizes that Alex killed Dutton, and Alex says he also killed Erlich. Erin says she recognizes Alex, and in a rage starts hitting Alex, blaming him for Lauren’s death. Alex easily restrains Erin and tells her that dirty cops killed Lauren. Erin tells Alex that her father was right when he said that Alex would ruin Lauren’s life. Alex tries to explain that dirty cops killed Lauren because she found out something she wasn’t supposed to know. He tries to hand her a card with the names of the cops, but Erin refuses to look. Alex apologizes, telling Erin that her father was wrong. Alex tosses the card at Erin before running off. Erin looks at the card and realizes that the address on the card is the same as her home address. Erin is caught by her father snooping around in his office. When confronted, Erin said that she lost an earring, and Nathan points out that she’s wearing both of them. Erin tells Nathan that Alex Corvis did not kill Lauren, and she asks if the police did. Erin goes to speculate that her father was in on it. Erin runs from her father as he tries to explain what happened. Nathan tries to explain that Lauren found out things she shouldn’t have and urges Erin to not dig into it. Erin blames Nathan for Alex and Lauren’s deaths before leaving. Erin drives to the scene of her sister’s death where she is greeted by Alex. Erin tells Alex that when Lauren went missing the cops went looking for her, and Erin told them where to find her, ultimately blaming herself for the deaths of Alex and her sister. Alex tells Erin that their deaths are not her fault. Erin tells Alex that she wishes she was dead. Alex then puts his hands over Erin’s eyes and shows her visions of Lauren’s death. Erin struggles to get away telling Alex that she didn’t want to know but Alex forces her to listen as he continues telling Erin how Lauren died. Alex tells Erin that Lauren fought for her life because life is worth living and he urges her to think about it. Erin then collapses in Alex’s arms. Erin Listens as Alex tells her that the man with the scar took everything he cared about and Erin asks Alex if he’s planning on killing him. Alex then reveals what he and Lauren were fighting about the day Lauren died; Lauren had a secret that she wouldn’t share with Alex and it made him crazy. Erin confides in Alex that she used to be so proud of her father until she discovered that he’s just a crook. Erin goes on to say that she wishes she could hate him but she can’t as she knows that her father would never hurt her or Lauren. Erin says that she has to go back home and Alex tells her that’s what her sister would do. Erin says she wants to forget everything that happened and she takes off her heart shaped locket, but Alex urges her to keep it as it is the only thing that connects her to Lauren, and by extension him and he puts the locket back around her neck. Erin promises Alex that he will do everything he can to make sure that people know he’s innocent, and that he loved Lauren. Erin returns home looking for her father. Much to her horror, Erin finds her father dead in the bathtub from a gunshot wound to the head. Erin returns to Alex in a panic, telling him that her dad has been killed. When asked, Erin tells Alex that she doesn’t know who killed him. Erin watches Alex leave after Walsh tells him where to go. Later, Erin is stunned when John finds her. John tells Erin that her father got involved with bad cops in his squad and that he killed himself with a gun. Aaron tells him that there wasn’t a gun anywhere near her father’s body, concluding that John actually killed her father. When John approaches her she pulls out a gun and tells him to back away. John gives Walsh a file telling Erin that all the information she needs to know is in the file and that there’s a note in the file for her. John shows Erin a note and manages to subdue her when he gets close enough. Erin then watches in horror as John kills Walsh. Erin is tied up and her mouth is stitched shut. Erin watches helplessly as John tortures Alex.She manages to grab her locket, and the crow takes it and drops it next to Alex. John cuts Erin loose and takes her elsewhere, but not before she manages to grab a pocket knife. When given the chance, Erin stabs John, frees herself from her binds and runs. She hides behind a police car and takes the stitches out of her mouth. When John finds her, he points a gun at her. Erin slashes John’s hand causing him to drop the gun. Erin shoots John once before being subdued as she ran out of bullets. John tries to take Erin away in a car before being stopped by Alex. Erin accompanies Alex as he takes John to the prison where Alex was executed earlier. Erin takes it upon herself to execute John by pulling the lever to his electric chair. The following morning, Alex tell Erin that he and Lauren will always be with her, suddenly Alex vanishes. Sometime later Erin visits Alex’s grave. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Crow: Salvation Characters